Treated
by Senket
Summary: Seto and Yami were lovers were. But once the Pharaoh’s part is over, he and the thief travel to the underworld. Those left behind are forced to cope it isn’t always easy. Rather for mild abuse.


TITLE: Treated

AUTHOR: Kami Beverly

FANDOM: YuGiOh

GENRE: Angst/Romance/Tragedy

RATING: PG-13

WARNING: Shonen ai, mild abuse

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything.

SUMMARY: Seto and Yami were lovers- were. But once the Pharaoh's part is over, he and the thief travel to the underworld. Those left behind are forced to cope- it isn't always easy. Rather for mild abuse.

NOTES: Well, _someone_ needed to be realistic about Yami/Atem and Bakura going into the underworld. Heh.

* * *

Yami smiled fondly, though his gaze was sad as his fingers grazed the adolescent's cheek softly. "I'll see you in the next world, lovely." 

Cool eyes shimmered and widened, pale shock overwriting the teen's features. "No," he whispered, body going numb as his chin trembled, eyes stinging, filled with the beginning of tears. "No, you can't go!" He cried, shivering as he fell to his knees. "You can't do this to me!"

"I'm so sorry..." the pharaoh responded, so quietly he could barely be heard. But his lover heard him, yes, he heard him perfectly.

So much flickered across his face- fear, despair, imminent loneliness... A sharp cry slid from his lips as the spirit vanished. "No!"

* * *

Yuugi sighed as he flipped through the new cards that had come in, staring at them unhappily. He hadn't played since Yami had gone to the other world, feeling strangely lonely without his companion. At least, though, Katsuya and the others were there for him always. That was more than he could say about a certain someone. He glanced up as he heard the bell jingle. They were closed! Sure, he had yet to lock the door, but still- His eyes widened as he caught sight of the intruder. "Mokuba?" He rushed over to the boy, carefully inspecting his face, brushing fingers gingerly against the preteen's cheek. "What happened?" 

The boy had a large, purple-blue bruise developing over his left cheek, a particular spot turning sickly green. He whimpered, jerking away from Yuugi's soft touch. "Seto's in on of those moods again."

_Mokuba stuck his head into the door cautiously, seeking out his brother's form. The young man was hunched over his desk, sobbing quietly. "Niisama? Why don't you go out more? Maybe you should find someone… I'm sure Yami-kun would've wanted you to be happy."_

_The brunet raised his head, glaring daggers through tear-stained eyes. "What did you say?"_

"_I... I just thought that... Maybe..."_

"_Shut up! How dare you!" Seto stood abruptly, knocking the chair over as he stalked over to his younger sibling, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the wall. "How dare you say something like that!"_

_Mokuba whimpered in fear. "Niisama!" He choked, "Seto, you're hurting me!"_

"_You think this hurts?" he screamed, shaking the young boy like a rag doll. "You think this hurts at all?!? This isn't even a prick!" He yelled, hitting his brother. "It's nothing! Nothing like how I feel!"_

The boy scrubbed his watering eyes. "Can I stay the night?"

"Of course, you're welcome to. Jou's here too though." The blonde had begun to stay over periodicallyduring weekends in an effort to, at once, raise his grades, get away from his father, and to keep Yuugi from getting too lonely at night, when he'd usually fallen asleep talking with Yami. Yuugi thought it might just eventually develop into something further, but that was yet to see. He locked the door as Mokuba disappeared into the house, listening to his guests as they exchanged customary greetings.

It wasn't long before Seto came knocking. He looked a real disaster. His eyes were puffy and red, clothes and hair an uncoordinated, uncontrolled mess, and he was shaking horribly. "Is Mokuba there?"

The boy appeared timidly behind Yuugi, though he refused to raise his eyes. When Seto noticed the discoloured bruise, he became pale. "Mokuba?" he called softly, fear and guilt filling his voice, "Mokuba, I'm so sorry!" He burst into tears. "I won't do it again! I promise! I promise, Mokuba, I'm so sorry!" He fell to his knees, reaching out, trying to wrap his arms around the boy. The preteen winced and backed away. "Mokuba!" Seto screeched in fright, trying to go after him.

Yuugi stepped in his way, determined. "Kaiba-kun, I think it's best if Mokuba stays with me for a while, at least until you properly calm down."

"What? You can't take my brother away!" He looked at Mokuba pleadingly, spreading his arms. "You want to come with me, right Mokuba?"

The boy winced, backing further away meekly.

Seto paled, eyes widening. He stood up suddenly, fury catching his veins as he took hold of Yuugi's shoulder. "How dare you take my brother away from me?!?" He screamed

Yuugi, refusing to be affected, stared flatly. "Yami would be ashamed of your actions, Kaiba-kun."

The brunet screamed as though he were stabbed. "Yami lied to me!" he shrieked, "He seduced me so that I would fall in love with him, knowing… He knew we had less than a year together!" He screamed, attaching the small look-alike "Yami is cruel!"

"Yami loved you!" The teenager cried, and Seto released him instantly, collapsing to the floor. Yuugi wheezed, rubbing his throat.

Jou, by then, had come running in. He stood before Seto, glaring down at him coldly. "You need to leave now, Kaiba-san." The brunet whimpered pathetically, covering his head with his hands. "_Now_," the blonde emphasized, short-tempered. The CEO nodded and disappeared. Jou sighed and shut the door, moving quietly as he gathered both boys into his arms. The two cried together, one for his family, the other for his friends. The blonde simply held them both, singing soothingly until they fell asleep.

* * *

Seto dreamed. _Yami stood there, in all his kingly glory, staring down at his lover with the saddest expression he'd ever seen. "I'm greatly disappointed in you, Seto."_

_The brunet threw himself to his knees before the Pharaoh, holding tightly to him as he buried his face into the man's stomach. "I miss you so much!" He cried, shaking feverently._

_Yami dropped his hand on the brunet's head, running his fingers soothingly through his hair. Seto remembered the gesture well, so the touch carried realistically enough for his physical form to stop tossing and turning._

"_I'm sorry," the phantom told him softly. "I'll see you again."_

_**'I'll see you in the next world, lovely'**_

Seto shivered at the memory, awaking instantly. He sat up. The next world… it was just within his grasp. All he needed- it was so tempting…

Only the image of a small, grey-eyed boy staring up at him stopped him. _'Niisama, I just want you to be happy.'_

He would move on and live as best he could... for Mokuba.


End file.
